1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parking assist system and a path determination method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a technique for assisting in parking a vehicle, parking assist is performed such that a path from an initial position of the vehicle to a parking target position within a parking area is determined and then the vehicle is moved to the parking target position along the path. In such a parking assist system, a first circle that passes through the initial position and tangentially touches a traveling direction of the vehicle is generated, a second circle that passes through the target position and touches both the traveling direction of the vehicle at the target position and the first circle is generated, and the path is determined so as to run from the circumference of the first circle to the circumference of the second circle.